Truth or Dare
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Okay.....so basically the COTRK get together to play Truth or Dare.....anything could happen! No longer a Truth or Dare story. Though I'll keep the title cause I'm lazy.
1. Truth or Dare?

One stupid, normal day all the children of the red king, (I love calling them COTRK. It sounds like CORK! HA! CORKS! Which sounds like DORKS! HA! Okay…getting off track, back to the story.) Fido and Benjamin were sitting in the Pets café. They were all bored out of their pants -and, in Livvy and Emma's case, skirts- so Charlie suggested they play Truth or Dare. Everyone agreed.

"You go first, Charlie!" Tancred suggested.

"Fine" Charlie smiled. "Emma…..Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

Emma blushed. "I-uh- like –uh" Her voice trailed off.

"HURRY UP WOMEN WE'RE NOT GETTING YOUNGER!" Olivia shouted.

Everyone turned.

"Yeah….just hurry it up please" She nodded at Emma.

"Yeah….um….Lysander" Emma's face got ever redder.

Lysander blushed.

"Sure. You're just hiding your feelings for Charlie!" Olivia laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Emma gritted her teeth and threw her pillow (don't ask me how she got one) at Olivia.

"Oi! That hurt! Honestly, who fights with a shoe-wait, pillow?!" She said, quoting my favorite quote of all. I just had to put that in there. Sorry, but I forget what movie it's from. If you remember, please tell me!

"Livvy! Truth or Dare?" Emma said, after retrieving her pillow.

"Hmmm…DARE!" She shouted.

"I dare you to run over to the school and kiss Manfred! But you have to take a picture of you and him to prove it!"

"Okay. Can I borrow someone camera?"

"You can borrow my hot pink Motorola RAZR camera phone with blue tooth, unlimited texting and really hot flower stencil on the front!" Fido shouted. Everyone turned.

"Uhh……actually that was Charlie" He said.

"Here" Charlie turned red and threw his phone at Livvy.

"Thanks!" She shouted, and ran down the street. After sprinting to Bloors she charged up the stairs and into the building.

"Manfred….where's Manfred…" She muttered to herself. She finally saw him, coming up the stairs.

"MANFRED!" She ran over to him, pulled out the phone, and gave him a big kiss.

Click!

"Thanks!" Olivia ran off down the stairs.

"Wha- Vertigo! Come back here!" Manfred yelled.

By now Olivia was back at the Pets Café.

"Here's the picture!" She handed the phone to Emma.

"Gee. Manfred doesn't look too happy."

"Whatever. Now… Tanc!"

"What?" Tancred turned to face her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Lysander" Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"WHAT?" Tancred exploded. "Are you serious?"

"Dead" Livvy smiled.

"Fine" Tancred leaned over to Lysander. They started making out.

"Yeah….uh….lets go guys." Charlie stood up.

"Yeah, wanna come to my house and get some banana and rice sandwiches?" Benjamin asked.

"Sure" Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus ends the sucky-ist oneshot Charlie Bone fanfic ever. Now….the ending is really bad, mainly because I just wanted to finish it. Please flame away. I'm actually thinking of adding another chapter to it...I don't know


	2. Jim or Ryan?

A lot of people wanted a second chapter….so here it is.

Tanc and Lysander aren't really in it….nor is Gabriel. He wasn't in the first one much anyway.

Sorry if you like them.

And I completely forgot Naren! In the first one that is. I'm adding her here.

And I'm adding an OOC warning. Cause they are OOC in this story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Children of the Red King series, or the Office.

But B.J Novak is still hot.

So is John Krasinski

So…quick rundown-

All the (good) children of the red king plus Fido and Ben were in the pets café. They played truth or dare, where Emma admitted her feelings for Charlie, Olivia kissed Manfred, and Tanc and Sander made out. Then they went to Ben's house for banana and rice sandwiches. And that's where our story begins….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These are really good Ben" Charlie said, stuffing another sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah" Billy echoed.

"Well, I used special fried rice, combined with organic bananas. And then I add little bits of avocado and asparagus. Then mustard and sausage and-"

"EWWW! You can stop right there!" Olivia spit out her sandwich back onto the plate.

"Livs that was disgusting" Emma stared at her.

"Who cares? You people are eating bananas and sausage! AND ASPARAGUS! AREN'T YOU ALLERGIC TO ASPARAGUS BILLY?!" Olivia screamed.

"Uh, no. Where did you get that idea?"

"From you!"

"Oh. Right" Billy looked around sheepishly.

"Who cares? Who cares what's in this sandwich? It tastes good!" Gabriel said.

"Yeah. And Livvy, did you take your pills this morning?" Fido looked at her.

"Um….maybe?" She shrugged.

"Everyone just calm down. If you want a normal sandwich Olivia, you can make it yourself." Benjamin stood up from the table.

"So…what are we gonna do now?" Billy asked.

"LETS HAVE A DANCING CONTEST!" Fido shouted.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"That was Charlie. Not me." He pointed at Charlie, who shrugged and repeated himself:

"Lets have a dancing contest." He said.

Emma clapped. "Yay! A dancing contest!"

"But I want to watch The Office (LOVE that show!)…." Olivia whined.

Charlie hit her with his sandwich.

"We're going to have a dancing contest. Now everyone get a partner. Of the OPPOSITE gender."

Like magnets, everyone flew to a partner. There was Charlie and Emma, Fido and Olivia, and Benjamin and Naren.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Ben asked her.

"Just now."

"Oh. Cool"

So Charlie had everyone get in a line facing their partner.

"So, first we'll start with disco. Do the thing where you move your arm up and down while pointing your finger. You know, the 60's move." He did a little demonstration.

"Now everyone….DANCE!"

"I wanna watch The Office…" Olivia whined again.

"SHUT UP AND START DANCING!" Charlie yelled.

Olivia danced so fast she won the first round.

"Congrats Liv"

"What do I get as my prize?"

"You get to go watch The Office. Now-"

"Wait." Emma stood up. "If she gets to watch the office, so do I."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded.

"Why do you like that show?" Ben asked.

"'Cause Ryan is soooooooooo hot." Olivia sighed.

"I like Jim better." Naren commented.

"No way! Ryan is way better!"

"Jim."

"Ryan!"

"Jim!"

"Ryan!"

"Jim!"

"Ryan! Em- isn't Ryan hotter?"

"Uhh…." Emma stared at the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We interrupt this fanfiction to bring you this breaking news!

B.J NOVAK IS HOTTER!

Now back to the story:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh….. I know! Lets have our lovely readers vote!" Emam shouted.

So, you get to vote on who Emma thinks is better. Ryan or Jim?

Either leave your answer in a review or message me.

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Harry Eden or Jasper Harris?

Thought I needed to update.

DISCLAIMER: Ermm...okay, you caught me. I'm really Jenny Nimmo.

Sheesh people, get real.

* * *

"RYAN!" Emma yelled. "I choose Ryan!"

Olivia smiled. "Or course you do. It's been proven that Ryans hotter."

"Whatever." Naren rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Olivias face lit up.

"OHMIFREAKINGOD! BEN!" She yelled.

"What?" He looked up from his banana and rice sandwich.

"Do you have Oliver Twist?"

"WHAT? How'd you find out we smuggled him into my closet?"

"What?"Olivia frowned.

"Erm, nevermind." Ben turned beet red. "It's in the wardrobe in the living room."

"Thanks!" Olivia skipped across the rug to the living room. Once there, she took very slow steps, smiling with each one.

"What in the world are you doin', girl?" Tancred frowned.

"I'm doing it ala Lucy Pevensie. Jeez people, watch Narnia."

"WHAT? B-BUT NARNIA DOESN'T HAVE HARRY EDEN IN IT!" Billy screamed. "Or Jasper Harris!"

Olivia shrugged. "Who gives a honky?"

"Nicely worded." Lysander nodded.

Olivia grinned and slowly pulled open the wardrobe door.

She took a few steps inside, and then they all heard her scream.

"OHMIFREAKINGOD!" She ran back out, covered in snow, screaming.

"OHMIFREAKINGOD! THERES LIKE A WOODS IN THERE!"

"Eh?" Everyone frowned, especially Benjamin.

"There is not woods in _my _closet. My closet is spotless."

"No way! Theres a woods in there!"

Fidelio stuck his head in the wardrobe.

"Hey, you're right." He said to Olivia.

Emma frowned. "What do you mean? That's impossible!"

"Take a look for yourself." Fido held open the wardrobe door.

Slowly, everyone began to file inside. As soon as the last person had entered the closet, Fido swung the door shut and Olivia locked it.

"Oh yeah!" They high-fived.

"We're awesome." Olivia nodded.

"Totally." Fidelio grinned.

"So." She collapsed on the couch. "Lets make some popcorn and watch Oliver Twist. It's on in..." Olivia consulted her watch. "Ten minutes."

Fido shrugged. "Fine, but when we let them out, you're replacing the popcorn. When should we let them out, anyway?"

"Hmm...lets give 'em twenty minutes. That should be enough time for them to realize they're trapped in a closet."

"You''re right."

* * *

Next chapter ends it all.

And I promise, they'll get out of the closet. Except maybe Gabe...


End file.
